The Werewolf Diaries
by BrittanaSantittany11111
Summary: Brittany is a werewolf from the Netherlands who's on a hunt to find her mate. Brittany has to imprint on her before the next full moon which is on her birthday or she will lose her werewolf gene and die. Will Brittany succeed or fail? G!p Brittany. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Brittany is a werewolf from the Netherlands who's on a hunt to find her mate. Brittany has to imprint on her before the next full moon which is on her birthday or she will lose her werewolf gene and die. Will Brittany succeed or fail? G!p Brittany. Don't like don't read.

A/N I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This takes place in Chattanooga, Tennessee and the Netherlands.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Brittany's lungs are about to burst into flames. She's running away from a group of hunters in the woods. Brittany broke into Harbor's town and stole the map to find the Wolfstone. She needs that stone to become an Alpha. Brittany jumps of off a cliff landing into a river. Brittany sees the hunters looking down at her. Brittany turns her head and her eyes widen she's about to go down a waterfall.

"Well might as well enjoy this." Brittany said.

Brittany's body falls off of the waterfall.

"Cannonball!" Brittany holds her breath and does a cannonball landing in the plunge pool at the bottom. Brittany resurfaces from the water. She swims over to land. She coughs and spits out the water onto the ground. She has to get back to her village. So she takes off running again. Brittany finally makes it to her Village Dove's coven. Brittany walks into her house and her mother is standing there with her arms crossed.

"Well care to explain?" Her mother asked with her arms crossed.

"Explain what?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany you've been gone for five hours."

"I was busy." The wolf shrugs.

"Doing what?"

"On how to become an Alpha." Brittany states.

"Brittany you can't do that until you've imprinted on your mate. You also need your mate and a witch to complete that honey. Not to mention the Wolfstone." Reese says to her daughter who sits on the island.

"You mean this Wolfstone?" Brittany holds out the stone to her mother.

"How did you get that?" Reese asked surprised.

"I robbed Harbor's town." She shrugs.

"What?! Brittany, have you lost your mind?!" She yells.

"Mom I need this and you know I do. I'm the only female in the family who can turn into an Alpha." Brittany reminds her mother.

"Honey, have you read any of the rules about becoming an Alpha?" Reese pulls out the Book of wolves.

"No."

"Honey being a Alpha is something you can play around with. It takes a huge responsibility to lead a pack of wolves' baby." Reese said to her daughter who has her mouth hanging open.

"Wait I have to be a leader?" Brittany points to herself.

"Yes baby. Unless you want to be a hybrid." Reese suggests.

"Wait. Half vampire/Half Wolf? No thank you. I hate vampire's mom." Brittany grimaces.

"Honey I married your dad. He's a vampire." Her mother chuckles.

"Besides him mom."

"Honey it's not easy being a witch nor a werewolf neither. I hate turning on a full moon." Reese grimaces.

"Mom can't you ask the Witch Guardians to help you get rid of that gene?" Brittany asked drinking water.

"It's not that easy baby. Witch Guardians lives in two places. Ruby Falls, Tennessee or Lima Ohio." Reese sits down at the table with her daughter.

"Ruby Falls? Mom that's where wolves were created in the 1500's." Brittany says.

"That's correct." Reese nods.

"Why ruby falls?"

"Ruby Falls has an underground waterfall cave. That's where the wolves would get there freshwater and it blocks the full moon so they won't have to turn. Also that's the place on whether the Witch Guardians will decide your genes. They decided to make me a witch and a wolf." Reese explains to her daughter.

"What about Lima?"

"It's hard to block the full moon and turning in that place. They don't have that many caves."

"Mom I turn 19 soon. If I don't imprint beforehand I will die." Brittany reminds her mother.

"Honey everyone will die if you do." Reese holds her daughters hand.

"We have to get moving."

"I know. We have to pack." Reese tells her daughter.

"So where's heading to Chattanooga?" Brittany said getting up to go pack her clothes.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get going."

…

Santana's at writing in her journal. She hears a knock on the door knocking her out of her writing. She gets up and opens the door. She rolls her eyes at her friend Sam. He picks her up and spins her around. She laughs.

"Sam put me down." She playfully hits him.

"Hiya San." Sam puts her down.

"What are you doing here?" She fixes her clothes.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to hang out by the cliffs today?" He asked with a smile.

"Sam I don't think that's a good idea. I heard bad things happened there." Santana sits down on her bed.

"San nothing bad has happened. Come one we're camping out."

"Camping? Sam I don't camp. I hate bugs and shit." Santana makes a face.

"Why do you hate it?"

"Do I have to remind you the last time we went camping?" She glares at him.

"San come on. The spider didn't even do anything." Sam laughs.

"He was in self-defense mode Sam. He shot some of his web at me." Santana punches his shoulder playfully.

"You were in his territory."

"No, you guys put my clothes and shit in the damn spot. I hated you guys for a week." Santana chuckles.

"Okay I'm sorry about that. Look this time we're staying in my family's lake house. It's like right up the street from the cliffs." Sam picks up her teddy bear.

"Lake house? Why didn't you say so? I'm in." Santana takes the bear away.

"Awesome." He hops up.

"Is Puck coming?" She asks him.

"Yeah he is."

"Why did you even invite him Sam?" Santana asked angrily.

"San he said he was sorry about that prank."

"Sorry? It took me hours to get those stains out of my jacket Sam. That was the jacket my uncle gave me." Santana said getting upset.

"San I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Sam wraps his arms around her.

"It's not you. Puck knew what he was doing that day. That's why I dumped his ass." Santana shakes her head.

"I know. I'm sorry about uncle Victor San. He didn't deserve that." Sam said confoting his friend.

"Thanks Sam. You're my best friend." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"San do you want me to un-invite him because I will." He looks down at her.

"No it's fine. I heard he was dating Quinn."

"Yeah. Why does Quinn blame you for everything?"

"Ask her. Everytime Puck gets into trouble it goes back to me. Puck does these things to himself. Like the time he drained out all of the water from Coach Roz's pool. Quinn told me I told him to do it. I didn't say shit although it was funny seeing him doing swim laps until he threw up."

"Yeah JBI posted that on his blog." Sam giggles.

"Look help me pack some stuff for this trip." Santana getting up putting a bag on the bed.

"Alright." Sam helps Santana pack.

…..

Brittany her parents finally made it to Tennessee. Brittany walks into her old room. Brittany's dad fixed the house and it looks good. Brittany walks up to her old room and begins to unpack. Brittany sniffs and she growls. He mother rushes into her room.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do I smell vampires?" Brittany's eyes glow.

"Honey that's your father." Reese giggles.

"Oh. Why do I keep forgetting that?" Brittany asked.

"Honey I know it's weird having a vampire farther, but he loves you." Reese rubs Brittany's arm.

"I love him too mom. I'm sorry I haven't seen him in a long time. We were locked up in Bulgaria for months." Brittany reminds her mother.

"I know honey. So what else did you find out?" She looked at her daughter.

"That I basically have to imprint before my birthday."

"Okay well let's go look around."

"Good idea."

"Look when were driving in. I think I saw a lake house." The witch told her daughter.

"I'll check it out. I'm waiting until night time though." Brittany said walking out of her house with her mom.

"That sounds good."

…

Santana and her friends are in Sam's family lake house unpacking. Puck looks over at Santana and stares at her. Santana looks up at him and rolls her eyes. Puck walks over to her.

"Can we walk?" Puck asked his ex-girlfriend.

"About what?" Santana asked picking at her nails.

"Everything."

"No. I'm so over you Puck." Santana says.

"Santana let me explain." He gets closer to Santana who just backs away from him.

"I'm done with you Puck." She tells her ex.

"I still love you San."

"Yeah I bet." She says sarcastically.

"I guess I'll go then." Puck leaves the room.

Santana just sighs and sits down on the bed. She shouldn't have come on this little camping trip. Santana is still pissed at Puck for many reasons and Quinn thinks it's funny. Santana needs time to think so she puts on her jacket and walks to the front door. Sam looks at his best friend.

"Where are you going San?"

"To get some fresh air." Santana leaves.

…..

Brittany is jumping from branch to branch. She needs to know if there are any more wolves around here. She stops when she sees a figure walking in the woods alone. Brittany studies the figure. Brittany jumps down from the branch and hides behind a tree. She sniffs the air. _"A human."_ Brittany thinks. Brittany follows the human. She follows her until she sees another figure come up to the person. Brittany listens in.

"_What's a fine girl doing out here all alone?" A boy asked Santana._

"_Yeah you're too sexy."Another boy said._

"_Go jack off assholes." Santana spits._

"_Why are you so fucking rude?" The black haired boy spits._

"_Excuse me? You two came up to me. No back off!"_

"_Where do you think you're going?" The brown haired one asked grabbing Santana._

"_Get off of me!" Santana tries to get out of his grip._

"_Shut up you little slut!" The brown haired one smacks Santana._

"_HELP!" Santana screams._

"_Shut her up Chris!" The raven haired one pushes Santana to the ground and starts beating on her._

"_Stop!"_

"_Shut up!" Chris unzips his pants._

_Brittany comes out of hiding._

"_Help me! Somebody!" She screams again._

"_I'm going to fuck you so good." Chris says huskily._

"_Hurry up man!" Mark yells._

"_Please don't." Santana whimpers._

_Both boys hear noises._

"_What was that?" Mark asked holding Santana down._

"_What?"Chris is about to thrust into Santana._

"_I heard something dude." Mark let's Santana arms go._

"_What'd you hear?" _

CRACK

Brittany sent them flying into a tree breaking their backs. She growls at the guys who was about to rape Santana. She looks down at the girl who's crying. Brittany picks her up and speeds off. Santana cries herself to sleep. Brittany stops in front of the lake house. She sees a group of kids with flashlights looking for Santana. Brittany runs to the back window and opens it. She jumps in and lays Santana down on the bed.

"Santana, you in here?" Brittany hears a male voice. Brittany runs and jumps out of the window and runs home in fast speed. Sam opens the door and finds the girl sleeping. Sam cuts of the light and closes the door.

….

Brittany walks into her house. Her mom walks out of the kitchen with her apron on.

"Honey?"

"Mom, something's wrong." Brittany's eyes glow blue.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I think there's a werewolf hunter here." Brittany panics.

"Call your dad now." She runs into the kitchen.

End of this Chapter. Well this is my first Brittana supernatural story. Brittany will attend Chattanooga high in the next chapter. Brittany and Santana will be getting closer. Puck will be getting jealous. Sweet Lady Kisses.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunter

Chapter 2: The Hunter

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy.

Brittany is sitting in a chair looking at her father who has a silver gun in his hand. He looks over at his daughter and speaks up.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked looking at the young wolf.

"A little, I mean there's a hunter looking for wolves." Brittany panics.

"I know. Here's the plan, your mom and I are going to have a look around. Chattanooga is pretty big, and it's known for having hunters here." He explains.

"I'll go to Chattanooga High tomorrow." Brittany tells her father.

"Good. We need to blend in, your mom put sage around the house. She also cast a spell to keep the hunters out."

"How do we know, who's a hunter or not?" Brittany asked.

"If a hunter is invited in, they will start to feel pain in their stomachs. Which means their insides are burning slowly. So be careful Britt." Her father kisses her head.

"I will." Brittany says getting up, and going to take a shower.

"I hope she'll be okay." Jason says to himself.

…..

Brittany walks into Chattanooga high with her skinny jeans, a black v-neck, leather jacket, and her sunglasses over her sexy blue eyes. Brittany looks around the big school, and basically rolls her eyes. She hasn't been in school in years. "I have to blend in." Brittany's thinks. Brittany walks to the office and sees an Indian man typing on his computer. She knocks.

"Oh hello." Figgins greets the wolf.

"Hey, I'm new here." Brittany states as she walks in.

"Oh, I'm glad you're here miss…"

"Pierce, Brittany pierce." Brittany says.

"Well, Miss Pierce, I'm so happy that you decided to come here." He smiles at Brittany.

"Me too." Brittany doesn't even want to be here. She hates school to be honest, but hey she has to blend in with everyone else.

"Here's your schedule. Hope you enjoy your first day." He hands Brittany her schedule.

"Thanks." She walks out of the office, and heads towards history. Brittany loves history, but hates math with a passion. She walks in and gives the teacher her paper. Mr. Homes introduced Brittany to the class. Brittany takes a seat in the back, trying to listen.

"You must be new." A female voice says.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"I'm Quinn." The cheerleader introduces herself.

"Brittany." The wolf says.

"Where are you from?" Quinn asked.

"The Netherlands. Cool place." Brittany smiles about her country.

"Wow, I've never been there." Quinn says.

"You should go. It's nice and peaceful, well if you're in the right city." Brittany tells the cheerio.

"Good to know." Quinn starts to take notes.

"Is this a good school?" Brittany asked being curious about this place.

"It can be. If you're not getting slushied. That's a big thing that happens here." Quinn explains.

"Huh." Brittany scoffs.

"I think you'll be fine." Quinn smiles.

"Let's hope so." Brittany starts to pull out her phone, but she smells something odd. She sniffs, and frowns when she gets a hint of the odd smell. "A fucking wolf hunter." Brittany curses in her head. Her eyes start to glow. Quinn looks over and her eyes widen.

"Brittany?" Quinn places a hand on Britt's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Brittany eyes changes back to blue when the smell goes away. She looks over at Quinn.

"Are you okay? Your eyes were glowing." Quinn tells her.

"I'm fine. My contacts." She lies.

"Oh. Okay then." Quinn takes the lie and goes back to work. Brittany has to find that hunter before they do something.

…..

After class is over Brittany walks down the hall looking for her locker. She comes across it, tries to open it. Brittany gets frustrated and punches the locker making a huge dent in it. The students look at her and walk away scared. Brittany's locker opens and she smiles.

"I don think punching your locker is going to help." She hears a raspy voice behind her. Brittany was going to tell the girl off until she turns to see Santana standing there giggling at her. Brittany feels like she just got hit with cupids arrow. "That's the girl I saved that night" Brittany says in her mind. She stares at Santana and her inner wolf is basically howling.

"Are you done checking me out?" Santana asked smirking at the blonde.

"Oh. Sorry." Brittany feels her dick getting hard. She's lucky she's wearing the right boxers for today.

"It's cool. I'm used to it." Santana shrugs.

"Oh. Is there any cool places to go here?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Well, we have cool lakes, an aquarium, Ruby Falls, rock city, etc." Santana smiles at the blonde.

"Ruby Falls. Have you ever been?" Brittany asked.

"No, I really want to go though. I heard it's beautiful." Santana closes her locker.

"It is. I've been. Maybe I could take you sometime." Brittany smiles.

"Are you asking me out?' The Latina raises a brow.

"Uh, I guess." Brittany says nervously.

"We don't even know each other's names." Santana states.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany holds her hand out.

"Santana." Santana shakes her hand and feels a spark.

"Now, we know each other." Brittany smiles.

"Well it couldn't hurt to try." Santana said.

"Cool." Brittany says. She was about to speak again,but that smell comes back. She sniffs and her eyes change again. Brittany turns away from Santana. Brittany tries to calm down, but it's like the smell keeps getting stronger. She feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Britt? You alright?" The Latina asked.

"No. I have to go San." Brittany was about to leave until Santana stopped her.

"I need your number." She said.

"Okay." Brittany writes down her number and hands it to the Latina. Brittany takes off quickly leaving Santana confused. Santana sighs and walks to her next class. The hunter watches and follows Santana.

….

Brittany is under the bleachers sniffing around. The hunter was here because Brittany recognizes wolfsbane. This hunter is very smart. Covering theirselves up in something that can weaken a wolf. Brittany looks around some more and finds a gun and a round of silver bullets. Brittany feels someone behind her. She turns around and her eyes widen.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany eyes glow even more.

End of this chapter. Who's the hunter? Who is Brittany talking too? Why is the hunter following Santana? Which story next? Sweet lady kisses


	3. Chapter 3: Deep shit

Chapter 3: Deep shit

"What are you doing here?" Brittany's eyes glow even more.

"You tell me why you're here Brittany?" A male voice says.

"Why should I tell you shit?!" I growl at him.

"Because I could kill you Brittany." He said taking out a silver knife. My eyes widen because driving a silver knife through a werewolf is stronger than a silver bullet. I've been stabbed with one before so that doesn't scare me. I wonder where he got it from.

"That doesn't scare me Blaine. As you know when I fought your mom and bit into her neck she tried to kill me with one." I raise my shirt up showing him the scar his mother gave me.

"Fuck you!" He cries.

"She asked for it. That's what you get for betraying us! Your mother could have lived, you knew the consequences of your actions." I glare at him running my hand through my hair.

"Answer my question. Why are you here?" He asks me once again.

"Well Blaine I'm here to find my mate." Brittany turns to look at the gel haired boy.

"I bet." Blaine scoffs.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm here to kill the witch guardians." He says. What?!

"You don't even know where they are! Besides even if you tried too, they'll kill you with one strike." I laugh at him.

"They'll pay for not resurrecting my mother." He says getting angry.

"Blaine, you have no right to be pissed at me because I'm a wolf and I'm stronger than you. You picked being a hunter over your own country. You're mad because we banned you from the Netherlands." Brittany hisses walking up to him.

"I love being a hunter Britt." Blaine says stepping back from the wolf.

"Really?!" Brittany yells. "You love killing my kind? What if I kill your hunter family?" Brittany asked balling up her fists.

"I don't want that Britt." Blaine says smirking.

"Fuck off Blaine. I will kill you if you ever come near me or my family." Brittany threatens.

Blaine walks away from Brittany with his head down. Brittany walks out from under the bleachers and heads home.

….

Jason's POV

"Honey we have to get in touch with your mom." I say walking into the kitchen.

"For what?" She turns to look at me with spices in her hand.

"We need to make sure Brittany doesn't die if she doesn't imprint." I lean against the wall.

"Jason, even if my mom does do something about it, Brittany is still going to die because it's the witch guardians rule to every werewolf." She tells me mixing up a potion.

Okay, we have the wolfstone. What else do we need?" I go to sit down at the table.

"Brittany and a witch to complete it. Brittany has to be careful lurking around here. There are a lot of hunters here. I don't want our daughter dying before she turns." She lets out a shaky breath.

"Reese, Brittany will be okay. She's strong." I comfort my wife.

"Jason we have to get in touch with your brother, he can help us find out about this hunter." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'll call him. We do need help." I nod in agreement. I have to make sure Brittany imprints before her birthday because if anyone finds out about her not imprinting she could die and I'm not going to let that happen to my daughter. I hope she's okay, I don't want to lose her to some asshole who doesn't give a damn about her.

…..

Brittany's POV

I'm lurking around the woods in my wolf form. I know I'm not suppose to but hell Chattanooga can be dangerous sometimes. It's known for the land of Hunters even though wolves were here first. I can't fucking believe Blaine is here after all of these years. He was the one who locked my mom and I up in Bulgaria. I will kill him for betraying us, the more I think about it the more pissed off I get. Blaine killed my aunt because she wouldn't grant him his wish of becoming a hunter. My aunt was a witch Guardian. One of the most powerful ones. Blaine killed her before I killed his mother. I think about the time when I held my aunt in my arms while she was taking her last breath.

Flashback

I rush into my aunt's cave looking for her. My mom and dad are outside taking care of the hunters. I run into her spell room and see her body lying there. I go over to her and pull her into my lap crying.

"Aunt Hazel?" I shake her.

"B-Brittany." She chokes out with blood coming out of her mouth.

"What happened?" I asked looking around her room.

"B-Blaine Anderson. He's upset that I won't turn him into a hunter." She cries.

"Blaine did this?" She chokes on my tears.

"You have to kill him Brittany. Blaine took the witches scroll." She says breathing slowly.

"What? How did he even get it?" I asked looking at her safe that has been destroyed.

"He and his brother ambushed me. They want to destroy all werewolves for good. You have to find the wolfstone before them. If they get their hands on it they'll destroy all werewolves." Her eyes droop.

"How do I kill him?" I asked holding her hand.

"With this. I love you Brittany."She pulls out the hunters dagger. Her hand falls from mine. I know she's gone, I hold her body close to mine and cry. I scream letting off a howl in anger.

"You're mine Blaine Anderson!" I growl with my eyes glowing dark blue.

End of flashback.

To be honest before I even got a chance to fucking kill Blaine he sent me and my mom to Bulgaria. After I went on an rampage, I killed everyone who betrayed us. Including Blaine's mother. When was bleeding out I could only think of my aunt. I left when I smelled Blaine coming in his house. I sigh and think about my family. I have to save the witch guardians from him. I hear my phone ring, I run to it before it alerts someone. I change back into my human form and pick up my phone.

"Hello?" I answer panting.

"Britt, where are you?" Santana asks.

"Shit! I'm sorry San." I put on my clothes.

"Where are you?" She asks me.

"Uh, the woods." I respond hesitating.

"Why are you in the woods?" She chuckles.

"I wanted explore this place." I say walking out of the woods.

"Well come in slowpoke I want to go see Ruby Falls." She says.

"On my way." I walk towards my car and get in. I drive off going to meet Santana, all of a sudden I see a car following me. I speed up trying loose this idiot, but they're gaining on me. I would really hate to turn right now. I take a sharp turn going straight towards the lake. Here we go. I change into my wolf form and jump out of the windshield heading into the lake. I splash I to the water. I start to swim towards land which is close to Rock City. All of sudden bullets starts going through the water. Shit!

"Give me a motherfucking break!" I scream. I feel pain in my side. Oh shit! I feel my body burning bad. I have to get some wolf herbs into me now or I'm a goner. But the pain continues to spread through my body.

"Ahhhh!" I scream. I change back into my human form sinking down into the water. I'm so dead. I sink down further closing my eyes going deeper into the water. I'm gone.

Oh no! Brittany's been shot. Who'll save her. Brittany will meet another supernatural next chapter and she and Santana will be getting closer. You'll also meet another witch next chapter. I'm working on a new Brittana, Pezberry, &amp; 2 Quinntana stories. Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Witch

Chapter 4: Another Witch

Brittany's POV

I flutter my eyes open slowly, I let out a sharp breath. Fuck, my side hurts. Shit! I rise up with my heart beating fast as hell. I look at my body and see that it's been treated. There's bandage wraps around my waist, I look over and see an Ice pack beside me, and wolf herbs. I also see that I'm half naked. I stand up, and walk over to this table that has the silver bullets in a bowl with my blood on them. Who saved me?

"I did." I hear a female voice behind me.

"What the fuck?" I jump and see this lady with brown hair. I see candles all around the room, and I instantly know she's a witch.

"You're Brittany right?" She asked picking up the ice pack.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked frowning at this lady.

"I'm Tammy, I'm a witch from the Netherlands." She says.

"Wait what?" I asked in confusion.

"I know who you are Brittany, you stole the wolfstone from Harbor's town." She replies setting the ice pack down.

"How do you know that?" I ask in shock.

"I just know these things, I'm a very powerful witch Brittany. Also, I know you have imprint before the next full moon which is on your birthday, or you'll die." She goes over and sits down in a rocking chair.

"How did you get me out of the water?" I sit down across from her.

"I have my ways.' She smiles. I hear my phone ring, I go over and pick it up. I answer it.

"Hello?" I groan in pain.

"Britt, what happened to Ruby Falls?" I hear Santana ask me.

"Fuck! I'm on my way San." I groan bending down to get my clothes.

"Okay Britt." She chirps happily.

"I'll be there in 10." I say.

"Cool beans. See you then." She hangs up. I slip on my dry clothes, and I was about to head out until Tammy said something.

"Be careful Brittany." She says in concern.

"I'll try too." I say.

"You have too, if you take another silver bullet to your body, you're dead." She says handing me this bottle.

"What's this?" I asked looking at it.

"It's wolf herbs. It's the liquid kind." She smiles at me.

"Thanks Tammy, I'll try to be careful." I tell her.

"Okay, have a good time." She winks at me.

"I will." I leave heading off to Ruby Falls.

….

Santana's POV

I'm waiting for Brittany to show up, maybe she doesn't want see me. I don't know, I really wanted her to be here with me today, but maybe she had something to do. I really hope she comes today.

"Santana." I hear Brittany call out for me.

"Hey Britt." I hug her, she made it.

"Sorry, I got caught up." I see her rubbing her side.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be good. Come on." She holds her hand out for me to take.

"I'm so excited." I chirp grabbing her hand. We walk inside, and we see this tour guide lady. Britt and I got into this group, the tour guide lady was explaining a lot of shit. After she got done talking, we started the tour. It was so beautiful, I loved everything about it. We finally go underground, and we see the most beautiful waterfall ever. It has different colors, and it's amazing.

"Damn, this is amazing." I hear Brittany say.

"It sure is." I say agreeing with her. I feel Brittany grab my hand, and lock our fingers together. I smile up at her. We're so busy looking at each other we didn't see the group gone.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked laughing.

"Who cares?" I asked sitting down on a rock near the waterfall.

"Did you like it?" She asked sitting down.

"Yeah, it was so beautiful." I say looking at the waterfall. This place is so pretty.

"I'm glad I'm here with you Santana. I haven't been here in a long time." Brittany says smiling as she stick her hand into the water.

"Me too." I scoot over to be close to her. She wraps her arms around me and she's so warm.

"You feeling okay?" She asked stroking my arm.

"Hmm, why are you so warm?" I asked snuggling into her.

"I have that affect when I see a beautiful girl." I look up to see her grinning.

"You're so cheesy." I giggle.

"Yep, I am." She nods. We sit like this for another 15 minutes, until it was time to go. We walk out of the cave and head back out to the parking lot.

"Thanks for today." I say opening my car door.

"Sure thing, see you at school." She winks.

"Yeah, see ya." I get into my car and start it up. I see Brittany get in her car and drive off. I drive off from the parking lot heading home.

…

Brittany's POV

I rush into my house at full speed. My mom is looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Honey, what's going on?" She asked setting down the phone. I don't say anything, I just raise my shirt up and show her my scars.

"Britt, what the hell?" She looks at my scar in a scared way.

"Hunters." I put my shirt down.

"Where were you?" My mother asks in concern, I know she's been worried sick about me.

"I was coming back from school, then all of sudden I'm in a fucking car chase." I hiss when I move.

"Britt, your scars are staring to heal, were you shot by silver bullets?" She asks.

"Yes, a witch saved me." I sit down to relax, man getting shot hurts like a bitch.

"What?" My mother frowns.

"She saved me, when I got shot this morning." I groan letting my head hit the table.

"Britt, you have to be careful now baby." My mom starts to rub my head softly.

"I saw Blaine." I mumble.

"Where?" She asks.

"At school." I raise my head back up, and I see that she's pissed.

"Okay, I'll tell your father, but just lay low for now." My mom walks into the kitchen.

"Fuck." I stand up and go to my room. This is some complete bullshit, I feel like I know this Tammy witch lady, but where did she even come from, and how did she save me so quick? So many questions. I take my shirt off, and see the scars starting to heal up a little. This shit hurts like a bitch! I see my window open by itself. What?!

"Hi Britt." Tammy jumps through my window.

"What the hell?" I turn to look at her.

"I see that your scars are healing." She points to my wounds.

"Yeah, thanks. Why are you here?" I question.

"Well, I saw that you were with Santana today." She picks up my wolf journal.

"Tammy, I need to know who you are, and why you're here in my room right now." I say getting frustrated.

"Brittany, I don't think that's necessary." She starts to back up.

"No, tell me." I grab her wrist. Her eyes starts to glow, and the wind outside starts blow hard. She lets this powerful force that sends me flying back into my mirror.

"I said no!" Tammy screams and the wind starts to get even stronger. I get up slowly, I look up at her.

"Tammy stop!" I yell, I see my door burst open, and it's my mom who's in the same state as Tammy.

"Brittany get out of here." My mom said.

"No! Someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" I asked standing all the way up.

"Go Brittany!" Tammy sends me flying out of the window. I fall onto the ground, and see the wind destroying everything. I feel my eyes glow because there's a hunter nearby, I have to deal with this, I run towards the hunters trail. I keep running until, I stop in front of this house. I peek around the corner and see that it's Santana. Santana gets out of her car with a bag in her hand, and it looks full. My eyes can't stop glowing for some reason. I see this man behind Santana, my eyes widen. You've got to be kidding me! Aries he's here!

"Britt?" I hear a familiar voice behind me. No.

"Rachel?" I turn to look at my long lost best friend.

End of this chapter. Rachel will finally make her appearance next chapter. Blaine will be in next chapter too. Brittany is going to be getting closer to Santana. Who's Aries? Is Santana a hunter? Why did Tammy visit Brittany again? Which story next? Sweet Lady Kisses


	5. Chapter 5: All About It

Chapter 5: All About It

Sorry for the long wait.

No one's POV

"Rachel?" Brittany looks at her witch friend.

"Hey Brittany." The chestnut haired girl smiles at her wolf friend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I felt trouble here, so I came to see what was going on." Rachel peeks around the corner and sees Aries.

"We have to go." Brittany pulls Rachel away from Santana's house and heads to hers. Brittany puts Rachel onto her back and jumps into her bedroom.

"So who was that girl you were looking at?" Rachel sits down on Brittany's bed.

"Santana Lopez. I showed her Ruby Falls." Brittany takes off her shirt. Rachel looks down at Brittany's scar.

"Blaine's mom scarred you for life." Rachel said touching Brittany's scar.

"Yeah, stupid bitch." Brittany said putting another shirt on.

"Do you still have it?" Rachel asked, Brittany knows what Rachel is talking about.

"Yes, I still have the hunter's dagger. I don't have long to mate on Santana." Brittany turns to looks at the witch.

"Britt, is Aries Santana's father?" Rachel crosses her legs.

"I don't know. I need to know more about Santana, she could be a hunter Rachel. Santana probably know about my family." Brittany opens the door and walks out.

"Then snoop around her house then." Rachel follows Brittany down the steps.

"No way." Brittany chuckles getting something to drink out of her fridge.

"So what about Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine is mine. He has the silver dagger, and I need to get that away from him." Brittany states as she pours some juice into a cup.

"I'll go have a look around." Rachel goes to the front door.

"Rach, be careful out there. There are some witch hunters out there too." Brittany said.

"I will Britt." Rachel leaves Brittany's house to go have a look around.

"Hmm." Brittany goes back upstairs to her room and closes her window. Brittany digs into her closet and pulls out a journal her grandpa gave her before he died. Brittany looks and sees that it's a pocket inside of the journal. Brittany pulls out a piece of paper, she opens it and she frowns. _The Wolf Grounds? What is this place? How did grandpa get this?" Brittany thought to herself._

Brittany continues to read her grandpa journals. She learns that the Wolf Grounds is a place where wolves can go to in order become powerful. Brittany has to get there to ask questions about her becoming an alfa. There's a knock on Brittany's door that stops her from reading.

"Yeah?" Brittany calls out. Her door opens and it's her mom. Reese walks in, and sits down on Brittany's bed.

"Whatcha doing kid?" Reese asked.

"Reading grandpa's journals. He was awesome." Brittany smiles.

"Yeah, he was. My father did a lot for me. Your grandfather lived to be over 800 years old. He had me in 1971. He didn't want to bring me into this world with hunters everywhere around his time so he and my mother waited a long ass time to have. When I turned 18, I chose to be a witch." Reese said.

"Who killed grandpa?" Brittany asked with her anger flaring up.

"I don't know baby, his death is a mystery. Your grandpa died, when you were 12. We tracked everywhere in the Netherlands. Nothing came up." Reese said.

"So grandpa looked young huh?" Brittany chuckles.

"Yeah, he did. Of course when you're a supernatural you really don't age. I thought it was weird at first with me finding out who my parents were. My mom was the same age when she disappeared. I don't know where my parents are. I've spent half of my life searching for them. I couldn't find them anywhere."

"Fuck, I'm not understanding how he died being over 800 years old." Brittany said frowning.

"Same." Reese agrees.

"Mom, have you heard of this place called the Wolf Grounds?" Brittany asked her mother.

"Yeah, I've been there before. It's located here in Chattanooga. It's basically where wolves live at, they don't come out from it." Reese said.

"I need to check this out. Mom something is not right about this town." Brittany said.

"Have you seen anything?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, fucking Aries and Blaine is here. Rachel just left." Brittany said closing the journal.

"Aries? Fuck! Can we even get a break? I thought he was locked up Germany." Reese stands up.

"You and pop have to see what he's up too. I think he's Santana's father." Brittany says.

"Hmm, I'll look into this." Reese said.

"I'm going to Tammy's house." Brittany said standing up.

"I trust you Britt. You need to learn more, your grandfather ruled the wolf world. I hate that he's gone." Reese said sadly.

"Me too ma." Brittany hugs her mom.

"I'm going to go see what your father is doing." Reese kisses Brittany head and walks out of her room. Brittany goes over to her closet and finds another journal. Brittany frowns because it's about the wolf stone. Brittany starts to read it. Brittany frowns when she reads this line.

"The stone is cold as winter, it will break the wolf gene into pieces." Brittany reads to herself.

"What the fuck does this mean?" Brittany said to herself. She needs to find out what happened to her grandparents. Brittany gets up and puts the two journals inside of her leather jacket pockets. Brittany goes to her closet and hides the rest of the journals. Brittany tells her parents that she's heading out.

Brittany walks to Santana's house to see what she's up too, but Brittany smells something weird. Brittany walks towards Santana's back yard and she sees Aries talking to Blaine. She records them talking as she sees Aries handing something over to Blaine. Brittany tries to get a good look at the object, but a car door shutting disturbs Brittany. Brittany walks away from the scene and heads towards the front, but she stops when she sees Santana with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"What the fuck is in that bag?" Brittany says to herself. Brittany moves a little stepping on a twig. Santana stops and looks around.

"Hello?" The Latina asked, but shrugs it off.

Brittany sees that bag is ripping, Brittany was about to say something until she heard Blaine and Aries coming towards her. Santana walks into the house and Brittany makes a run for it. Brittany heads down to Tammy's place and walks in.

"Tammy?" Brittany calls out for the witch. Tammy comes out of her room.

"Hey Britt." Tammy greets.

"Hey, I have a question. Do you know anything about the Wolf Grounds?" Brittany asked the witch.

"Yeah, it's here somewhere in Chattanooga, but no one knows where. The hunters have been trying to find the Wolf Grounds for over thousands of years, but they never did. Why?" Tammy sits down on her couch.

"My grandfather wrote about it in his journals. I need to find this place, because I have questions about my werewolf gene." Brittany said.

"Who's your grandfather?" Tammy asked sitting up.

"Albert Pierce." Brittany replies.

"Shit! He was the best werewolf ever. Your grandfather basically explored the whole Netherlands and Chattanooga. He even went to Bulgaria and Vancouver a couple of times. No one knows what happened to him or your grandmother." Tammy told the blonde.

"You knew them?" Brittany questions.

"Brittany, I've been living for a very long time. Trust me if I knew where the Wolf Grounds were, I'd show it to you, but I don't. The only person who knew was your grandfather. Your grandmother didn't even know. He was the only who led packs into the beautiful place. The hunters are trying to kill all werewolves Britt, you have to be careful here. Chattanooga can get dangerous with hunters around. I mean these hunters are vicious, and they'll hunt down any type of supernatural force. Vampires, Fairies, Werewolves, Ghosts, Witches, &amp; Hybrids." Tammy explains.

"I thought only witches, vampires, &amp; wolves lived here." Brittany frowns in confusion.

"They're supposed to, but Chattanooga is the land of the supernaturals. Of course Ghost comes from the graves of the abyss. Of Course fairies come from the land of Amsterdam. That's where they're originated from. Ghost can find different ways to come back into the supernatural world especially if they have a dead witch with them. Fairies stays hidden, because they're getting extinct, because of the hunters. Your grandfather knew plenty before half of the fairy generation died. Witches, we have to be careful too, because if the hunters find us, we can become just like the fairies and go into extinction." Tammy said.

"Do you know where a fairy is?" Brittany asked Tammy.

"Yeah, you go here." Tammy points to the map that's on her table. Brittany takes a picture of it onto her phone.

"What's the fairies name?" Brittany asked putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Her name is Cassandra July. She's 1 out of the 100 of fairies still living. She's very powerful. She can give more information on the Wolf Grounds that I can. She's been around for over thousands of years. She even knew your grandparents." Tammy told her.

"Thanks Tammy." Brittany was about to leave but Tammy stopped her.

"Take this." Tammy hands Brittany some type of dagger.

"What's this?" Brittany asked looking at the weapon.

"That's the Spirit Dagger. The strongest weapon of all times, and it can kill anything. Even me." Tammy said.

"Do you have one?" Brittany asked.

"Hell yeah, I got another one. Brittany be safe going to see Cassandra, hunters are lurking around here." Tammy said hugging her.

"I will. Thanks." Brittany leaves Tammy's place heading to see Cassandra July. Brittany feels like she's being followed.

"What do you want Blaine?" Brittany turns to look at him.

"Nice to see you too Britt." Blaine said taking out his knife.

"I'm not scared of you. Back off before I rip your throat out." Brittany hisses stepping closer to him.

"You're harmless." Blaine chuckles.

"Am I?" Brittany takes out the spirit dagger.

"Where the fuck did you get that?!" Blaine backs away from the wolf.

"A friend. I'll love to put it right through your heart." Brittany uses her speed to grab Blaine and holds him up in the air.

"Woah, don't do that. Look, I just want to see my mom again. Why do you think I join the hunters?" Blaine asked trying to get out of Brittany's grip.

"You're lying. I should kill you right now, better yet. I'll take you to the witch guardians." Brittany smirks with her eyes glowing.

"No way, now wait a minute Britt. You wouldn't do that to me." Blaine says in fear.

"I would." Brittany drops him onto the ground making him land onto it. Blaine hisses when he falls onto his arm. Brittany chuckles at bit at the young hunter.

"Fuck." Blaine holds his arm. Brittany rolls her eyes at him. _"He's such a fucking wimp."_ Brittany said in her head.

"You don't follow me Anderson, I know where the witch guardians are." Brittany turns to look at him with her glowing eyes stepping to him like she's going to kill him.

"What? No one knows where they are. That's not possible!" Blaine gulps scooting back from the angry wolf.

"I do. Now fuck off." Brittany said. Blaine runs away with something falling out of his pocket. Brittany goes over and picks it up. Brittany puts the object into her pocket and heads over to Cassandra's house.

"Fucking idiot." Brittany whispers to herself.

A figure watches the blonde walk down the road by herself with no protection.

"Brittany S. Pierce. I've finally found you." The figure smirks watching Brittany.

….

End of this chapter. Who's watching Brittany? What's up with Blaine and Aries? What did he give Blaine? What is Santana up too with her duffle bag? Santana and Brittany will have a scene next chapter, but Brittany is on a mission to find out about her grandparents. Cassandra and Brittany will have scenes next chapter. Reese and Jason (Brittany's dad) will go on a hunt for the hunters and Aries. I will explains Reese's past real soon, and you guys will learn more about Brittany's grandparents soon. I promise you guys that. Rachel will find out something about Chattanooga that could lead to Witches and Werewolves getting killed. Blaine finds out something about his mother, and he will meet Kurt next chapter. Sam and Santana will have a scene next chapter along with Quinn and Mike. I wanted to add in the fairies and ghosts into this story. Anything thing you guys want? Till next time.


End file.
